In Between
by PiscesChikk
Summary: This is a Crossover One Shot with Olivia Pope and John Reese. It's another one of their memories/encounters that happened and it's a little something for the ROPE shippers. This was requested by one of my readers. She knows who she is. :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N A few ROPE fans have been disheartened because of what Liv and Reese are going through in my Thorngate fic. The two of them are also having flashbacks of their time together over the last few months. Here's another glimpse of something they shared while they were together. This one is also for my number one fan who requested some ROPE loving as a consolation for the angst they're going through right now. I don't own Scandal or Person of Interest. Enoy! And review.**_

* * *

Liv had been asleep for two hours now, buried underneath Egyptian cotton sheets and curled up in the arms of slumber. It had been a long day at work, she had thrown herself into her new case, a welcome distraction from the fact that Fitz had been to her apartment two nights ago. She'd come home, taken a shower, brushed her teeth and had gone straight to bed. She didn't even call John, she just wanted to sleep.

Her sleep was so deep; she didn't hear him let himself into her apartment or his footsteps coming down the hallway.

He looked down on her sleeping form, and took his jacket and shoes off. He walked over to the bed, and it dipped slightly as he sat on it. He bent down and softly kissed Liv's cheek and her neck. His hands in her hair caused her to wake up.

"It's ok, it's me." He whispered, trailing her jaw line.

"John?" she asked and pulled him close to hug him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." He said and kissed her ardently. All at once his hands moved under her chemise, over her bare stomach then up to her breasts. He pinched them roughly making her cry out, but he silenced her with his mouth. She moaned into it partly from pain, partly from pleasure. He gripped the back of her neck pulling her lips closer and increased the pressure of his lips on hers. Liv was taken aback at his aggression, but excited as he moved his tongue towards hers.

Her breath came quicker and he roughly pulled her onto his lap, grinding her hips over his cock which she could feel through his pants. He was hard as a rock. He put his hands under her pajama bottoms and under her panties, running his hands over her ass, his fingers boring into her tender flesh there as he pressed himself into her over and over again.

She moaned, and he squeezed on her nipples again. Liv felt herself getting wet, her walls involuntarily opening and closing in anticipation of him being buried deep inside her.

"John….." she whispered and their eyes locked for a minute. She cupped his face in her hands, rubbing her palms over his cheeks, licking the inside of his mouth, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He ran his hands over her thighs, the tips of his fingers on the bottom of her feet. She felt her toes curl and ground herself into him again.

He was quick, he was smooth and before she knew it, she was on her belly, pressed into the bed and he was hurriedly moving her pajama bottoms from her, discarding them on the floor.

Her head lay on the bed and she could see him, standing behind her, watching her, wanting her.

"Get on your knees." She heard him say and she obeyed, watching him as he advanced closer.

His hands were on her back, and he approached her on the bed, kneeling in back of her. He bent down, kissing her through her sheer panties. He reached around sliding his hand underneath them, massaging her clit. She slid away from him a little moving closer to his hand, but he grabbed her by the waist slamming her into his cock again.

She cried out.

He kept the pressure on her clit, then slid a finger in, feeling her wetness pour over it.

Liv bent her torso toward the bed, pressing her face into the mattress, biting the sheets. His finger felt so good inside her.

He moved his hand and she groaned in protest. She felt she would go crazy when he bit into her left butt cheek, then her right. His hands were under her panties again, and this time he pulled them off tearing them in the process.

He spread her legs and ran his thumb over the opening of her pussy from the back. With both hands spreading her butt cheeks, he lowered his head to rest totally over her opening sticking his tongue out to labour over her.

Liv moaned loudly when she felt him slip it inside her and she grabbed her breast, squeezing her nipple. Her scent travelled through his nostrils filling his senses. He could feel himself coming to full erection.

"Don't stopppppppppppppp…" she cried as he continued to suck on her pussy lips, running his tongue up and down them, moving in circular patterns, spelling his name on them, nipping at them, blowing on them.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…." She muttered as he took his left hand smacking her on her ass without even moving his tongue from inside her. She felt like she was on fire and she loved the way it burned. He smacked her ass again. And again. And again.

She heard him unbuckling his pants in the back of her, and she heard the fabric being thrown to the ground.

He gripped her hips and entered her swiftly and powerfully filling her almost completely. She couldn't help but cry out at the force of his thrusts. He was pumping into her with all his strength it seemed and his hands held tightly onto her shoulders.

He pulled out for a minute, running the head over her opening for a second to tease her before he plunged into her again. He tortured her again when he pulled out, this time rubbing his cock over her ass, tapping her with it.

"John…" Liv moaned and he entered her again, swiftly this time.

She felt swallowed up inside his grip; she was dizzy from his touch. She couldn't speak, she could barely breath. She reached around for him and he gripped both her wrists as he continued to impale her on his cock. Her head bobbed up and down, her hair falling around her cheeks and face. She whimpered as he held her, she felt as if she was suspended in air.

"Johnnnnn….John….."

"Yes baby….?" He answered his voice heavy, and deep with pleasure.

"Ooooh, John….you…."

He pulled her to his torso by the waist and turned her face so that he could kiss her. Liv put her arm around his neck pulling his mouth closer.

She put her free hand on her clit, massaging it as he kept powering into her. His cock was slick and so sweet inside her and she felt herself close to coming.

She let out a whimper, her breath caught in her throat and she felt her walls vibrate. Her pussy clenched over him as he continued to move inside her and her orgasm rippled through her entire body. She was weak against him, and truly if he hadn't been holding her up she would have collapsed against the bed.

He slowly pressed her against the mattress, placing her hands over her head, threading his fingers through hers and drove himself home inside her.

Reese lay over her afterward, his face buried in her neck.

"As I was saying….." he said nipping her ear, then kissing the soft earlobe. "I missed you."

"I can tell." Liv whispered back and he turned her over on her back.

"Can you?" he said getting up to unbutton his shirt and finally take it off. He bent over her and slid his hands under her chemise and pulled it up over her shoulders, past her neck and over her head. He propped himself up on his elbow while his other hand lowered to her waist.

"You're so beautiful. So beautiful. You're…I….."

She knew what he wanted to say. It was on the tip of his tongue but wouldn't move past it. From the look in his eyes, she knew. She cupped his face in her hands, pulling his lips close to hers, but not kissing him.

"Show me." She whispered.

He gave the faintest nod before his lips descended onto hers and she could remember nothing else besides the urgency of his mouth. Nothing mattered except his tongue against hers. She felt nothing else except his hands on her body, moving, touching, speaking.

His touch was gentle, light, as it passed over her, almost as if a feather brushed against her skin. He teased her with his hands and his caresses began a slow burn inside her. His hands trailed over her stomach, while his mouth was pressed onto the skin of her neck and his warm breath sent chills through her.

Reese bent his head to her stomach, trailing his tongue around the cavern of her navel and he reached up to tease her nipples with the tips of his fingers. Every nerve ending in her body was alert. She felt another wave of ecstasy run through her, lifting her till she was soaring.

She breathed his name.

His mouth was on hers again, demanding more this time. The urgency of his lips on hers matched the desire inside of her that he'd ignited into a flame. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pushing against him, arching towards him, meeting him kiss for kiss, communicating unspoken words and undeclared feelings.

Looking directly at her, he spun her over till he was on his back with her on top of him. He gave her full control over him, making himself vulnerable to her. It was symbolic of what he felt for her, and turn their relationship had taken.

Liv lowered herself onto him and enjoyed the sharp intake of breath he gave as she slid down his length. She could feel him pulsing inside her, but he did not move. He waited for her to begin.

And begin she did, but slowly at first, grinding on him, moving her hips against him. She grabbed his hands placing them over her breasts and her head tilted backwards at the feel of him.

"Liv…." He moaned, low and deep and she bent over him, licking the inside of his mouth.

Reese felt he would go insane. She felt so tight on him, gripping him each time she moved up and down, but yet she was so soft at the same time. He moved his hands to her hips, ran his hands along her thighs, then back to her breast. Everything about her was perfect.

"Come here." He said and reached up to kiss her. He put both arms around her tiny frame and flipped her over again.

Liv gasped as he put his arms behind both of her knees and she felt him slowly penetrate deeper and deeper inside her, stretching her out from all sides.

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, all she could do was hold onto him. She buried the back of her head into the bed underneath her and whimpered as he quickened his pace.

He kissed her over and over, biting into her bottom lip, each kiss matching his thrusts. She could only whimper and she threw her arms around his neck. Her chest was tight, breath caught in her throat, she felt so filled with him.

She let out a sound that was half whimper, half moan, she was close.

"Oh Liv…I…."

…so was he…..

She dug her nails into his back as her whole body vibrated underneath him and she came. His final thrusts were forceful, powerful, and intensified her orgasm. He sought to fold himself into her, to convey what he could not yet bring himself to say.

His body tensed above her, finding release, feeling sated.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. She felt happy, content, and tingly all over.

"Olivia…."

"John…." She smiled against him

"Olivia….." He said again.

"Yes, John…." She said turning to face him.

He said nothing, but stared into her eyes. And she knew.

She knew.


	2. I Seduce You, Teacher

_**A/N Here's another filler piece as a companion to my Thorngate fic. Its another moment John and Liv shared during their time together and a break from the angst right now. This was inspired by all the anon hate/reviews I received. So I guess you could say it was written out of spite. lolol Enjoy!**_

* * *

"John….." Liv called out to him as she lay propped against the pillows of his massive bed. She was laying down with the covers over her waiting for him to come to bed. He'd been sitting on the couch talking on the phone; first with Detective Carter and now Harold. He promised he wouldn't be long, but twenty minutes later she was still in bed alone and she wanted him next to her.

He looked in her direction and put up a single finger, indicating that he wanted her to wait a little just a little more. She smiled at him, twisting her lips into a smirk and threw the covers off of her, tossing them onto the other side of the bed.

She got out of bed slowly, the balls of her feet hitting the bare floor. Her hair was loose about her shoulders, her curls running free. She was dressed in a simple beige camisole and a matching thong. She walked over to him slowly, and though he saw her out of the corner of his eye he didn't turn his head.

She smiled again as the conversation droned on. She walked to the other side of the sofa and bent down to kiss his neck running her hands up and down his bare chest. She ran her hands across the short hair at his nape and flicked her tongue against his ear. He turned his head in her direction, and she kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"This isn't something that Santiago is going to let go lightly, Finch….." He murmured against her lips and she came to stand in front of him.

Liv knelt down before him and put her hands on his thighs. He looked down at her raising an inquisitive brow. She slowly ran her hands up and down his thighs and settled onto her calves in front of him. She reached up tracing the outline of his manhood underneath his boxer briefs and he reached down to still her hands, but she brushed it away.

"Finish your call." She whispered and bent down trailing her lips over him through his underwear and she felt him getting hard under the sensual touch of her mouth over him. She reached inside his underwear taking him out and stroking him in her palm.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, massaging it, encouraging her to continue. Slowly she ran it across her mouth, occasionally sticking her tongue out to snake around it. She heard John briefly make a low humming sound in his throat, but he kept his voice steady.

"I did. I asked Carter to ta…." He tilted his head to rest on the back of the chair as she took him fully into her mouth, sucking him from the head to the base. "…take care of the file." He closed his eyes.

He was finding it harder to concentrate. He looked down at her and their eyes locked for a moment while she stroked him with her tiny hands. He never got used to how well she knew how to touch him, kiss him in just the right way to send him over the edge.

She had him in her mouth now, her tongue tickling his shaft, administering sweet torture while her head bobbed up and down on his length. Her tongue was wet against him, slick as it moved across the sensitive flesh at the underside of the head and there she lingered, driving him nearly insane.

"Mr. Reese?" He finally registered that Finch had been calling his name.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Harold." He said and disconnected the call and turning his phone off. He didn't want Finch listening in trying to figure out why he'd hung up so suddenly.

He held onto Liv's arms and attempted to pull her up onto his lap, but she reached out, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back against the couch.

The sound that came from his mouth was half groan, half growl and he breathed her name. He could swear he heard a soft grin come from her mouth.

She continued to take in the full length of him, stroking him with her hands and licking just the head. It was a game she was playing, making her wait while he was on the phone, he understood. It was meant to be 'revenge', his punishment, the sweetest torture of all.

Finally he couldn't wait any longer and pulled her up from the ground, pulling her panties off and onto his waiting cock. Liv straddled him on the couch and sat on him, grinding her hips into him, settling onto him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with his lips so close to her own. "That was a very important phone call."

Liv couldn't answer, his lips were on hers and his hands had already found themselves under her camisole and moved up to rest on her breasts. She started to ride him, pulling the camisole off and put it around his neck.

Reese grabbed onto her hips, pushing up further into her and bit into her shoulder. She moved slowly over him, deliberate and deep. He felt the camisole tighten around his neck and leaned his head back closing his eyes as she moved over him.

He felt her kissing his jaw line, soft and moist. Her lips flitted softly against his neck, and she nipped at his neck, sometimes biting, sometimes tasting.

"Liv…." He moaned and she bent down to kiss his mouth again. Her lips were insistent and she cupped her face in her hands as she deepened their kiss, pulling him closer.

He gripped her butt and pushed up further into her. She was tight on him, squeezing onto him with every thrust. Each time he pushed up she ground into him, loving how powerful he felt inside her.

Reese held her breasts in his hands, squeezing her nipples, loving the sound of her moans as he did it.

"Ooooh, baby."

"Are you close?" He whispered near her ear.

"Mmmm hmmm…." She bit out and tightened the camisole around his neck once more. The combination of her riding him and the loss of oxygen made Reese dizzy, euphoric. He pushed up into her with force then, and his deep strokes sent both of them over the edge. Their bodies tensed together with her grasping onto his back and shoulders and her whimpering.

"You're a bad girl, Ms. Pope." He teased, smiling.

"You think I'm a bad girl?"

"Oh I know you are." He said lifting her up and taking her over to the bed.

"I thought I was just…really good."

* * *

Liv stepped under the hot stream of water and winced a bit at the heat. She added a little more cold water making it just right. She stood under the flow of it letting it run over her for a while and closed her eyes. She leaned on the wall running her hands over her stomach, her thighs, remembering the evening with John and the things he'd done to her. She was leaving for D.C. in a few short hours and she wasn't ready to go.

She grabbed her loofah from the shower stand and put some shower gel onto it, working it into a lather in her hands. She was just about to scrub herself, when the shower curtain was pulled back.

"Mind if I join you?" Not waiting for an answer, John got into the shower and grabbed her loofah. "May I?"

She nodded and smiled. He indicated with his fingers that he wanted her to turn around and she complied. He ran the sponge across her shoulders first, down the sides of her arms, then onto her back. She closed her eyes enjoying the care he took to clean her off. His hands swept over her butt and thighs and he slowly bent down to get her legs.

She gasped a little as he planted a tiny kiss on her lower back just above her butt and his hands ran over her hips. He spun her round then, while still on one knee and raised her leg to rest her feet on the one that was bent. The loofah was soft against her toes and his hands tickled the balls of her feet.

She giggled then and held onto his shoulder.

"Be careful now, Liv. I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

He reached up to trail the loofah over the front of her arms, her collarbone and shoulders, then he trailed it over her breasts, lingering at the nipples. He lathered soap all over her stomach, around her waist until he reached her Mons where he lingered yet again. Reese watched her face, the pleasure at his touch evident there and he smiled. He was hard.

He put her under the stream of water so the lather could wash away in the tub. He got up pressing his full erection against her. He lifted her chin upwards so that her lips could meet his own. His hands found their way between her thighs and he pushed at them opening them up so he could slip a finger into her.

She gasped against his mouth as he pressed her back against the tile wall. She wrapped her leg around him pushing onto his finger and grabbed at his back. He wasted no time lifting her up, grabbing her hips so he could gain entry.

Reese pushed up inside her, groaning as he did.

Fuck she felt good, he thought. Their coupling was passionate, vigorous and frenetic. He couldn't get enough of her. She pulled at him, trying to get him closer if that was possible and he pounded into her with all of his energy.

He lifted her fully against him and her legs were high on his back. She couldn't control her own body anymore. She felt limp against him as he entered her over and over again.

"John…" it was all she could manage to say.

Reese felt her clamp onto him and he groaned into her mouth. "Don't stop Liv."

There were no more words to stay. They were drowning in each other, floating together, feeling sated and complete.

A short while later, he and Liv sat in the living room, having breakfast. She was dressed in his bathrobe and he was dressed in pajama bottoms.

"You would think that my flight isn't in an hour." She said, putting a strawberry into her mouth.

"Maybe you shouldn't go." He said quietly.

"I've been here a day longer than I should have already." She said sliding her foot onto his lap.

"Why don't you move to New York?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. It had been three months of them seeing each other. She wondered if it was too soon to think of it. But looking at his face just then, she thought maybe it wasn't.

"Why don't you move to D.C.?"

"Who'd look after 'the numbers'? He asked, his hand toying with her foot.

"Who'd look after my firm?" She asked in return.

"Touché." He said and smiled. "You're right I guess. We're at a stalemate for now. But I am sure about one thing." He picked up a strawberry and gave a piece of it to her then eating the other half.

"What's that?"

"I'm not ready for you go to back to D.C. You have to stay one more day."

"John….." she groaned.

"There are some things I still need to show you." The smirk was on his face and mischievous look in his eye made her curious.

"Like what, John?"

He pulled her onto his lap and whispered in her ear causing her to dissolve in giggles on top of him.

"Ok. Just one more day." She kissed him then. "That doesn't leave you much time though."

He picked her up then, carrying her back to bed. "Well we better start now, then." He lay her down against the sheets and hovered over her. Right before his lips touched hers he whispered; We don't have a moment to spare."


End file.
